


you're my home (don't ever let me go)

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy Johnson takes a long lunch so she and Robbie can catch up intimately from his last mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, agentmmayy! Hope you enjoy!

Daisy warily glanced down the hallway and back again before sneaking into her room, pulling Robbie behind her.

“I have 2 hours before my afternoon meeting." She quietly locking her bedroom door. “I said I had a doctor's appointment.”

“I said I was sick.  From my mission.” Robbie unzipped his jacket and tossed it on her new fuchsia pink armchair. Her room was a paradox, just like her. It was stark with few furnishings but full of her quirky personality.

“You don't get sick, silly,” Daisy grinned as she unbuttoned her jacket, placing it next to Robbie’s. Her starched blazer next to his soft leather never ceased to make her heart skip.

“Probably why Mack looked at me funny, huh?” Robbie sat on her bed, his eyes caressing her. He'd lived only with Eli and Gabe, and seeing his woman undress, her soft curves and dusky skin emerging beneath her formal suits was a constant source of pleasure.

She must have guessed his thoughts as she extended a hand for him to get closer. “Help me?”

Robbie exhaled as warmth spread through his chest. Their trysts were a closely guarded secret.  As the Director of SHIELD, she’d be skewered if General Talbot found out they were seeing each other. He flirted on the line between a hero and a villain too often and Daisy's decisions would be under stricter scrutiny which could spell trouble.

But here they were never Quake and Ghost Rider, or even Robbie and Daisy, but just two people desperately carving out a respite from the world with each other.

His fingers grazed her skin as he undid her blouse and when black lace peeked through, he bent his head for a taste

“You’re so beautiful,” Robbie sucked a nipple through the lace, as her shirt sailed to the floor. “You know it's been two whole weeks?”

“Sixteen days, twelve hours and thirty minutes.” Daisy pulled off Robbie's shirt, while he reached for her pants. “Not that l was counting.”

“I missed you every second,” Robbie touched her hands while she unbuckled his belt. “The thought of you brought me back.”

“Sure it wasn't that ten-inch present and extra batteries you left me?” Daisy smirked as she shucked off his pants and boxers.

Had it been months ago, when they first hooked up, Robbie would’ve been stammering his apologies, that he missed _her_ , truly, not just what they did behind closed doors.

But he was more confident now and accustomed to her teasing, and he merely unclasped her bra, sucking hard on her nipples as his fingers trailed to her pussy.

“Did you use it?” He parted her folds, playing in her dampness.

“Every morning. And every night.”

Robbie closed his eyes as heat coursed through him. “Did you think about me fucking you when it was in your cunt?”

She grasped his shoulders as her knees buckled. Robbie was sometimes sweet,  sometimes filthy, and she loved it all.

“Use it on me now,” she whimpered, as he stroked her. “See what I did when you were gone.”

Robbie knew where she kept it, in her nightstand drawer, and soon she was spread on the bed for him, legs parted while he fetched the lavender vibrator that he’d bought her.

He didn't add any lube but instead raised to her lips. “Suck.” Robbie bit his lip as she licked and suckled on the dildo, getting it wet.

He trailed it down her body, over her nipples, down her stomach then her clit, before teasing it at her entrance.

“Robbie,” she gasped, her hair fanned on the bed. “More.”

He licked her clit as he slid the toy in. “Hear that?” Robbie slid an inch into her, then another. “Your cunt is soaked.” He slowly eased a couple more inches in.

“Lick me,” Daisy cried out, raising her hips.

Robbie obliged and soon she was stretched and stuffed with the fake cock while he licked her, gripping her hips.

“It’s too much,” Daisy gasped.

His warm tongue and the cool toy filling her up along with the feel of his facial hair had her cumming. It was surprisingly gentle, the low waves humming through her body.

He remained between her legs as she orgasmed, and he kissed her as she writhed.

“Come closer,” Daisy tousled his hair.

Robbie smiled, it was a caress he loved, when she played with his hair. He laid next to her, nuzzling her neck and licking her pulse, before moving to her nipples.

Memories of the last couple weeks were flashing through his mind, of cold rain and sleeping on the hard ground, and worrying about whether Daisy was okay. His hands roamed her body, needing to feel her curves and her softness.

“Any reason the dildo is still in me?” she was playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “And not your cock?”

Robbie pulled at her nipple, sucking it hard. “Let me fuck your mouth with it in your cunt.” He grazed his teeth on her sensitive flesh and Daisy moaned.

So this was the mood Robbie was in.

“I bought condoms and lube,”  Daisy whispered. “Want to try my ass again?”

Months ago, they were equally shy with each other, till one passion fueled night ignited a flame that kept on burning. Now there was no fantasy they didn't share.

“You sure?” Robbie untangled himself from Daisy. Guilt was creeping in, as it always did. Once, she’d tried fingering him in the ass, but it was too uncomfortable. But she'd taken a butt plug, and a few inches of his cock all because he'd wanted to try it.

“It's all I've been thinking about when you were gone,” Daisy admitted. “You fucking me there.”

“Grab the headboard, then,” he commanded, helping her up. He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. “Remember what we said. Say no or stop and I’ll stop, okay?”

Daisy nodded rubbing her ass on his cock.

He bit her neck and stilled her hips. “If I get too rough, say no or stop,” he repeated.

“For fuck’s sake, Robbie. We do this every time,” Daisy complained. “I know. Yes.”

She parted her knees and legs so her asshole and cunt were open to him, the way he liked it when they fucked in this position. Except for this time, they would go all the way in her back entrance.

Robbie smoothed his hands down her back, and palmed her ass, before spanking her, the sound echoing in the room.

Daisy moaned and gripped the headboard. “That the best you can do?”

Robbie shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Daisy knew how much he got turned on by her being bossy.

He grabbed the lube and squirting it on her asshole and then his dick. “This is all mine, I can do what I want.”

He knew how much she loved it when he got possessive.

He teased the tip of his dick in her ass, and while she got used to him stretching her, he turned the vibe function on the toy and slid it on her clit.

She gasped.

“Put it in,” she pleaded. “Fill me up.”

“You're so hungry for cock,” Robbie taunted, as another inch of his dick slid into her ass. “You don't care if it's fake or not.”

“I slept with the butt plug in, and the dildo in my pussy when you were gone,” Daisy pushed her ass back on his cock and another inch jammed in. “And I'd fantasize I'd wake up to your dick was in my mouth, fucking my throat. Every hole filled.”

“Fuck Daisy,” Robbie smacked her ass. “Why didn't you say that, so we could try.” He slapped her harder, and they both moaned when he crammed the dildo into her pussy.

“Turn the vibrator on higher, ” Daisy gasped. Her ass was on fire and she needed the vibe to cancel it out.

Robbie obeyed and almost came when he felt the vibrations.

“Daisy,” he gasped, beginning to thrust. “I need you like this whenever I return from a mission. Ass and cunt crammed full, while I fuck you.”

Daisy knew he was close by how filthy his language was, but she needed to cum again.

“Spank me,” she moaned, knowing it would take more for her to peak again.

But Robbie was ready for her.

He adjusted the vibrator to the highest setting and gathering her hair in his hand, he pulled it. Not too hard, he didn't want to hurt her. Just enough so she felt everything.

“Babe,”  Daisy felt a tear fall. “I'm so close. Harder!”

But Robbie knew what she needed.

“I love you, Daisy,” Robbie gripped her hips. “I'll never leave you.” He slammed into her,  fucking her ass like it could be their last time.

Daisy screamed as she orgasmed and Robbie followed, spurt after spurt of semen spraying in her ass, while she spasmed on the dildo.

This was heaven on earth, he’d always come back.

* * *

 

Robbie glanced at the clock. “Want to try and nap for a little?”

Daisy yawned. “I can't. I'm tired and I can't miss my meeting.”

Robbie nuzzled her face and gathered her in his arms. “I'll have dinner and a bath ready for when you get home.” He kissed her, gently. “Any requests?”

Daisy giggled. “Surprise me.”

Robbie was already planning a menu in his head. She dozed off so he set an alarm for 20 minutes. Hopefully, she could recharge a bit.

* * *

 

He was tearing lettuce for a salad later that evening when he got a text from Daisy. “I just got the debrief from your mission.”

He winced. He couldn’t die, which was why he’d taken a hail of bullets for Agent Price. But damn, if it didn’t hurt like hell.

“It’s all good. I’m here now right?” he messaged her back.

“Be ready. Your ass is in trouble when I get home.”

Robbie's cock hardened as he read the text. It was signed ‘The Director.’

Him taking control when he came back from a mission was Daisy's fantasy.

Getting reprimanded by the Director was his.

God, it was good to be back.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

She's actually angry, Robbie realized when Daisy slammed into the apartment and ignored his greeting.

“Ready for your bath?” he offered, trying to gauge her mood.

“I'll just shower,” Daisy replied tersely, as she got her towel.

“I made pasta,” Robbie tried again, watching her ass sway as she walked off. She turned around, her eyes narrowing at the direction of his gaze.

He couldn’t help it, he grinned. What did she expect? He knew what she looked like under her clothes.

“When I get out the shower, I want you naked and on the bed.” Daisy’s voice was low.

“Or what?”  Robbie challenged, heat pooling low in his belly. “Or else?”

It was their phrase, a throwback to when they first met, and deliberately, he went back to the kitchen, ignoring what she said.

* * *

 

Daisy showered quickly, then dressed in a new nightie. It was red satin and lace and barely covered her nipples. She didn't just feel sexy, she felt powerful, and when Robbie wasn't where she instructed him,  she was glad.

It was time he knew she understood his fantasies.

* * *

 

Robbie was still in the kitchen when Daisy came out, his gaze drifting to her breasts.

“You're disobeying on purpose,” Daisy accused, moving towards him. “Like your mission.”

“I saved Agent Prince.” Robbie shot back, striding towards her. Damn, could he get _some_ credit? 

Daisy was in his face in an instant. “And who's gonna save you when the enemy realized what you are?” she shouted. “You damn well know what happens to people like you!"

“Dais-" Robbie was finally understanding how upset she was.

“Take off your clothes.”

He glowered at her, even as his cock pulsed at the order.

“Don’t make me ask again,” Daisy said, calmly. "Take off your fucking clothes."

He pulled off his t-shirt, then faltered.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Go find the dirty clothes basket.” Robbie was a neat freak, and she knew it would take him out of their scene if he had to think about clothes on the floor.

He went to their room and took off his jeans and underwear, while Daisy followed him.

“No clothes for you for the rest of the weekend,” Daisy ordered, slamming the bedroom door shut.

Robbie closed his eyes and reached for his cock.

“No touching. Hand at your sides.”

Robbie obeyed, his cheeks flushing and his cock an angry red. He loved it when she took over and he didn't have to think or make decisions, just feel.

Just be. 

“On your knees," Daisy purred. She knew this mood intimately, and how lucky were they, to be able to switch. 

Robbie sank to his knees, more graceful than any man had a right to be. His eyes fluttered shut, and the soft expression on his face was at odds with how masculine he was, with his facial hair and strong jaw and high cheekbones. 

"You're mine," Daisy breathed, in awe that this man who hosted a demon from hell, knelt before her in supplication. "Your life is mine. Not SHIELD. Not Ghost Rider."

"Yes, Director."

A jolt of heat went straight to Daisy's cunt at his husky voice. 

"Remember the safeword," she said, as she strode over to her dresser. She took out a blindfold, and a present for Robbie she'd been saving- a slender vibrating strap-on. It was the smallest one she could find, and she hoped to God the vibrating function would make it pleasurable for him. That and all the lube.

"What's that?" Robbie's eyes were wide as she buckled the harness for the strap-on. It was black leather with shiny buckles.

"Do you remember the safe word?" Daisy's voice was gentle.

Robbie nodded, his eyes glued to the dark purple dildo that was now bobbing from Daisy's groin. 

"Unless you're saying the safe word," Daisy moved closer to Robbie. "Or 'yes Director'- " She slapped his face with the dildo. "Shut the _fuck_ up."

Robbie gasped, his eyes fluttering shut. "Yes, Director."

As soon as he stopped speaking, Daisy pushed the head of the dildo in his mouth. 

"You're going to be my cock slut," she advised him. "Get used to this because soon you'll be sucking the real thing." She pushed another inch in his mouth, and her temper ricocheted when he gagged. Robbie would fuck her throat, balls deep in her mouth till she couldn't breathe, making her swallow all his cum, and here he was not able to take two inches of latex?

"Pathetic," she pulled out, and reached for the lube. "I hope your ass does better."

"I don't know-"

A slap cracked across his face.

"Say the safeword," Daisy reminded him, her eyes ablaze. She was angry, dammit, because she always instinctively let him take the lead when he dominated her, and here he was, questioning her. Questioning her authority.

"That hurt," Robbie whimpered. 

Daisy reached over and grabbed his hair, then pushed him on all fours, so his ass was in the air. He was about to feel some hurt.

"Who do you belong to?" she asked, slipping his blindfold on.

"My Director," Robbie's voice was reverent. His face was on the plush carpet, and the black blindfold contrasting with this golden skin.

Daisy kneaded Robbie's ass, appreciating the arch of his back, and the firmness of the round globes. 

"Part yourself for me," Daisy reached for the lube. 

Robbie's hands were trembling, but he obeyed, presenting his asshole for her. He shivered when the cold lube touched him.

"Who does this belong to?" Daisy slipped a finger in the tight ring of muscle. She bit her lip. The dildo wouldn't fit. 

"You," Robbie gasped.

Daisy added more lube and another finger. 

"I'm going to fuck this like the cunt you are," Daisy taunted him. "Are you my cunt?"

Robbie wiggled his ass with a moan, and Daisy had the realization that he loved dirty talk as much as she did, and that was what she'd been missing. 

She squired more lube. "I can't hear my cunt," she removed her fingers and was pressing the strap on at the open hole. The head slid in.

Robbie was mewling now, and Daisy turned the vibrator on.

"Is this how you feel?" She pushed an inch in his ass in, as he groaned at the invasion. "When you're fucking my ass?" She forced another inch in, and this time Robbie groaned in pain.

"This is a small cock," Daisy breathed, her clit pulsing. "Don't be a little bitch."

"It hurts," Robbie cried out. "More lube."

Daisy listened, but not before inserting more of the dildo. Robbie's cock was about twice as long and twice as thick as this strap on. Maybe it was time he understood what she went through for him. 

"The next time you disobey orders," Daisy reached down and sank her fingers in his hair. "I'll have the entire team run a train on this ass." She pulled his hair when he moaned. "A cunt like you will probably like that."

"Yes, Director," Robbie's voice was raspy. "Fuck me. Please."

Daisy bit her lip, as she pushed the rest of the vibrating cock in Robbie's ass. He screamed as it filled him.

She thrust gently, then remembering how uncomfortable it was the first time she had a dick in her ass, she squirted some lube in her hands. 

"Does my cunt want me to stroke his cock?"

"Please Mistress!"

Daisy's eyes closed, as heat washed over her. Robbie was in a new mental space if he was calling her Mistress. She lowered herself, and reaching around, she grabbed his cock and rubbed the lube over it. The whimpers that Robbie let out when her hands touched his cock went straight to her pussy. 

"Fuck," Daisy moaned. "You're the perfect fuck toy." She was stroking his cock in rhythm to fucking his ass. "Next time I'll have your mouth stuffed with a hard cock."

Robbie was incoherently gasping now, as the dildo found a sensitive spot he didn't know he had, while Daisy's hands worked his cock. He loved it, the sharp sensations with the soft feelings of being used, nothing more than a sex toy. He wasn't Ghost Rider who needed to save the day, or a big brother who had to be responsible, or a boyfriend who had to take care of Daisy.

He was just a hole to be fucked and he loved Daisy for allowing him to experience it. 

"Mistress," Robbie moaned. "I'm close." 

Daisy grinned, she knew what would make it perfect. Gently, she pulled the strap-on out of Robbie's ass. It was coated with lube and his juices.

"Lick it clean," she ordered him pulling him up so he could face her. 

He was such a good slave, opening his mouth, as he sank to his knees again. Daisy turned the vibrator off and she shoved the dildo in his mouth. He gagged at the taste and she smirked. 

"Get used to it, Cunt," she thrust in his mouth. "I have a couple Agent's who'd want nothing more than to fuck your ass then make you swallow their cocks and cum."

Fucking Robbie's mouth, was sending delicious sensations on her clit and when he gagged, Daisy moaned and thrust harder making sure the harness would grind on her clit. She did it again and again,  till an orgasm overtook her, her pussy throbbing and every nerve ending on fire. 

Was this how Robbie felt when he dominated her?

She breathed heavily, as she withdrew from Robbie's mouth. Drool had collected on his face, but he looked peaceful.  almost angelic. 

"My Cunt didn't cum," Daisy observed, as dark thoughts overtook her mind. "Maybe I should get that train on your ass and mouth, after all."

Robbie blinked, opening his eyes as he watched her with love.

"Whatever my Mistress wants." he murmured, his hands to his side, not touching his erection.

"The safeword?" Daisy frowned, needing to know that he remembered it. 

"Not for the weekend," Robbie shook his head. "I want you to take over. I just want to feel."

Daisy pulled him up for a hug, as she thought about the crop she'd bought for him, plus the Agents she knew wanted to fuck him. 

"I got you, baby boy," she murmured. "Your Mistress is in control."

 "I love you," Robbie nuzzled into her.

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to have sexual age play! be warned!

Robbie was drifting asleep, boneless and spent.

Daisy had held him close after fucking his ass and making him clean the dildo but then she’d licked and sucked every drop of cum out of him.

Right now, he wanted nothing but stay in the weightless feeling of the afterglow. His cheek was still throbbing slightly from when she’d slapped him, but his ass no longer felt on fire; it was pleasurably warm.

“Babe,” Daisy’s voice was husky. “Time for your bath.”

Robbie rolled over, away from her. “Nuh uh,” he whined. “Tired.”

The mattress creaked as she moved closer, and Robbie shivered when she feathered kisses on his face.

“Let me take care of you,” she whispered, nuzzling him. “Can you be a good boy?”

Robbie lazily opened his eyes. All the lights were off, and there were candles flickering on the dresser and end tables. He must have nodded off while Daisy-

“Don’t think,” Daisy pulled him into her arms. “Just feel. And obey.”

“Men don’t obey,” he retorted, the words spilling out before he could catch them. He froze, expecting an angry reaction.

But Daisy was still soft, stroking his face, and holding him.

“Shh,” she kissed his ear, then his neck. “You can be my baby. Are you a mama’s boy?”

Robbie shuddered, as something twisted in him, dark and hidden away, decades of pain buried deep.

“Mommy’s boy,” he corrected softly, closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Daisy blinked, her mind whirling.

She had no idea what she was doing, but when she’d heard the plaintive whine in Robbie’s voice, she instinctively knew he didn’t need a Mistress, he needed something softer.

“My baby boy did a lot,” Daisy soothed. “You need a bath to relax your muscles.”

“I don’t wanna,” Robbie pouted, snuggling deeper into the covers. “Bathe tomorrow.”

He was pulling the duvet over his head, when Daisy got up and shifting her weight, she slid her hands under his back and lifted him up.

“What the-!” Robbie was momentarily jolted out of their play as Daisy stood up and after a brief hesitation, she tossed him over her shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“Be quiet,” Daisy ordered cheerfully, popping him on the butt. “You’re not too old for a timeout.”

The bath was a short walk from their bed, and Robbie glared mutinously as she lowered him in the water.

“Be a good boy for Mommy,” Daisy coaxed. She’d made it just shy of scalding the way he liked, and after the water had stopped running, she took warmed coconut oil, and added lavender and lemongrass oil, two of his favorite scents.

He scowled, and closed his eyes, laying back on the tub’s headrest. Daisy went to work, and soaped up a loofah with French-milled lavender soap, and began cleaning him from head to toe before rinsing him.

His cock twitched to life as washed him, and she paid extra attention to get it harder. By the time she cupped his balls, his erection was bobbing in the water.

“Do you like Mommy touching you?” Daisy was stroking him slowly, back and forth.

Robbie exhaled, his cheeks red as heat coursed through him. 

“You’re so hard for Mommy,” Daisy stroked him harder, from root to tip. “Do you want Mommy to kiss it.”

Robbie thrust in her hands and nodded vigorously.

“You have to ask, baby,” Daisy let him go and pulled out the plug to the bath, ignoring his mewl of protest. She grabbed his towel and helped him get up, and walk onto the bathroom rug.

“Touch me,” Robbie’s voice was raspy.

‘How do you ask Mommy?” Daisy licked her lips. She patted him dry, making his back and chest and legs and feet were dry.

“Touch me down there, please, Mommy,” Robbie begged. “I’ll be a good boy.”

Daisy sank to her knees on the damp rug and ran her hands on Robbie’s thighs before she licked the tip of his cock. It was bright red. She sucked him deeply, her cheeks hollowing as she inhaled the fragrance of lemongrass and lavender on his skin.

She popped off when he started to moan.

“Will you listen to me?” she asked, her mouth close to his dick. “No more heroics in the field?”  

“Please, Mommy,” Robbie moved so he could position his dick into her mouth. “I need you.”

“I need you, too,” Daisy’s voice cracked. “Promise me. No more putting yourself in danger.”

“I- I can’t,” Robbie blinked back tears. “You know I can’t.”

Daisy bit her lip, as tears rolled down. “There isn’t enough roleplaying we can do to fix this.” She buried her face in her hands. “You’re gonna leave me someday.”

 _“Mi amor_ ,” Robbie murmured, kneeling next to her. “You’re my love, my life. I won’t leave you.”

He hugged her tightly as she cried, and they both sat on the damp bathroom rug, as the steamed mirrors got clear again, and the once bright smells of lemongrass and lavender faded.

“Sorry,” Daisy’s voice was hoarse. “I think I fucked it up.” She laid her head on Robbie’s chest, feeling his wildly hammering heart. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You take care of me every moment of every day,” Robbie moved to get up and extended his hand to her. “Just by loving me.”

Daisy snorted as she stood up. “I should’ve just let you sleep.”

“It was perfect," Robbie kissed her hair. "Wanna watch a movie?”

“Only if we order pizza,” Daisy was taking off her clothes since her nightie was damp, and she dropped it unceremoniously on the floor.

“I cooked for you, woman,” he said in mock anger, as he picked up her nightie and used it to pop her ass. “I even made the damn salad dressing from scratch.” He balled it up and tossed it in the dirty clothes hamper like a basketball.

“You’re getting some good loving if you’re doing all that,” Daisy teased, as she went to the dresser for clothes. As always, she ended up stealing one of Robbie’s t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. “Let’s go to bed. You were tired.”  She moved to the lit candles scattered around the room and blew them out, smiling as smoke wafted in the air. She was on the last one at the nightstand when Robbie snuck up, his erection digging into her ass.

“I still have something for you to take care off,” he whispered, scraping his teeth down her neck. “Dunno why you put pants on when I just take 'em off."

Daisy shivered, closing her eyes, as he pulled down her shorts and bent her over so her ass and pussy were in the air. She was already wet, and he slid in easily, penetrating her slow and deep.

“I love you,” Daisy murmured, accepting his thrusts. “Sorry about-"

Robbie slapped her ass, cutting off her apology.

“Don't be sorry,” he was rubbing her skin now. “Just love me.”

Daisy blinked back tears as she closed her eyes.

Whether she was fucking Robbie, or getting fucked, one thing was for certain: they were always making love.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Please subscribe if you'd want to read chapter 2 of Robbie's fantasy :) It's half way written however my writing and posting has been erratic with school. As always, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
